(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a clasp device for a handle of a power supply, and more particularly to a U-shaped handle which, when grasped and upwardly raised to produce an upward rotary displacement or a downward rotary displacement by an operator, facilitates convenient and fast control of the handle to ensure whether or not the handle is fixedly clasped to a power supply.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A typical prior art structure, such as a former U.S. Ser. No. 11/353,101 patent application of the applicant, includes a spring piece fixedly joined to an outer surface of a handle, and operational displacement of the spring piece enables controlling whether or not a protruding portion is clasped into a clasp groove.
However, the spring piece protrudes from the outer surface of the handle; thereby easily hindering external objects, moreover, aesthetic appearance of the entire power supply is seriously impaired.
Hence, subject of the present invention is to resolve and surmount existent technical difficulties to design a spring piece that does not protrude from the outer surface of the handle, and, at the same time, enables implementing convenient and fast position fixing of the handle to or separating the handle from a power supply.